We Are Unbreakable - adopted
by spade.pirate.ace
Summary: [adopted from Tachibana Natsu] - watch as a female luffy (may also be referred to as fem.lu, fem. luffy, or luffyko) continue through her adventures as the beloved strawhat captain! [ maybe one-sided love to the adorable and oblivious captain! zolu, lawlu, sanlu, kidlu, acelu, etc.]
1. Chapter 1

We are Unbreakable

**Monkey D. Luffy is a 17 year old girl who dreams to be the Pirate Queen. Follow her adventure as she fights, dreams, and maybe even falls in love.**

* * *

Chapter One : Romance Dawn

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was "Gold Roger". He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world.

"Want my ultimate treasures? It's possible... I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in "that" place."

And so began the Great Pirate Era

* * *

Our story begins here on Dawn Island, where a pirate crew had stationed themselves along the docks of Fushia Village.

"Oi! What are you doing, Luffy?" A red haired pirate wearing a straw hat called to the small girl with tousled black hair. The small girl, Luffy, was glaring down at the pirate crew, holding a kitchen knife in one hand.

"I'm not joking this time!" The girl yelled at them. She was wearing knee-length shorts and a loose-fitting tee-shirt that said 'ANCHOR' on the front. The pirate crew just stared at her, "I've had enough! I'll prove it!"

"Ha ha ha! Go for it!" encouraged the red haired man, "Let's see what you're going to do!"

"Luffy going to do something funny again?" A man who had just exited the cabin asked. The girl took the knife and stabbed herself under her right eyes.

"WHA-" The pirate shouted.

"OUUUCH!" Luffy wailed. The red-haired man ran foward,

"I-idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" The red-haired captain screamed, pulling out his own red hair.

* * *

The pirates, and Luffy, were sitting in the town bar. The crew raised their mugs,

"Let's drink up and celebrate! To Luffy's craziness and to our greatness!"

"Ah-It didn't hurt one bit!" Luffy claimed, tears in her eyes and her cheek freshly bandaged.

"Liar!" Shanks scowled angry, "Don't do anything so stupid again!"

"I'm not afraid of pain at all!" Luffy declared, smiling widely at her hero, "Next time bring me out to sea! I want to be a pirate too!" Shank's tension dissolved into a his usually cheekiness.

"You can't handle being a pirate!" The red haired pirate captain teased. "Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!"

"As long as I stay onboard the ship, I'll be fine!" Luffy protested, "Besides, my fighting is pretty good too!" Shank raised an eyebrow, "I've been training!" She exclaimed, "My punch is as strong as a pistol!"

"Pistol? Wow... really?" Shanks asked, looking decidedly unimpressed.

"WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT!?"

"Luffy! You seem unhappy." One of the pirates called over,

"Be happy enough to face anything!" Another yelled.

"Yea! A pirate's life is great!" Lucky Roo, a fat pirate exclaimed. "The sea is so wide and deep. You can go to any island and seek adventure!"

"Nothing is greater than freedom!" Another of Shanks's crew declared. Luffy's expression was one of awe and absolute wonder.

Shanks sighed, "Don't give her these dumb ideas guys."

"But it's the truth, right?" Lucky Roo said.

"Right!" The pirate next to him agreed.

"Captain, why don't you take her with us one time?" The crew's sniper, Yasopp, asked. "It's not a big deal."

"Yea, I agree." Rockstar grunted.

"Yea!" Luffy cheered.

"Well then, one of you can get off the ship and let her take your place." Shanks stated, carelessly waving a hand.

"Well." Lucky Roo declared, "We've said enough! Let's drink!"

"What kind of friends are you!" Luffy shouted after them.

"You're still too young, Luffy. Wait at least another ten years and I'll reconsider taking you out to sea." Shanks said, smiling at the angry girl.

"Darn it Shanks! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Aw. Don't be mad. Here drink some juice." Shanks said with a smirk, handing that black-haired girl a glass of apple juice.

"Okay! Thanks!" She started drinking, only to stop when Shanks burst out laughing.

"You really are a kid! How funny!"

"What a dirty trick!" Luffy snapped before sliding off the stool and stomping away. "I even cut myself today and he still won't agree!" She growled.

"Luffy," She looked up to where Shanks's firstmate, Ben Beckman sat smoking, "You should try to understand the Captain's feelings."

"Understand Shanks's... feelings?"

"Yes... Afterall, he is out leader," Ben drawled, reclining in his seat, "He knows that being a pirate is interesting. But he, also know that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous." He smiled, "Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease your ambitions of being a pirate."

"I don't understand!" Luffy huffed, "Shanks just takes me for an idiot!" They both looked towards the red-haired pirate.

"Can't swim!" Said pirate teased.

"SEE!" Luffy exclaimed. Ben sweatdropped.

"Captain, you seem to be happy as always." Makino, the bar owner giggled.

"Yep. Making fun of her is my joy." Shanks cackled. Luffy pointed, scowling at Ben, who was still sweat dropping, "He really is very happy..."

Makino kneeled beside the young girl, "Luffy, would you like something to eat?"

"Okay!" Luffy beamed, sitting back down on the stool and picking up a knife and form, "Don't worry Makino! I'll pay you with my treasure!"

"What treasure?" Shanks teased, "You're lying again."

"No!" Luffy slammed her cutlery onto the bar, "I'm definitely gonna be a pirate, then I'll pay her with the treasure I find." Makino giggled,

"I'll be waiting." Luffy shot her a smile as she placed the food down in front of the young girl.

"Shanks?" Luffy muttered, munching on her meat,

"Hmm? What is it?" Shanks asked, looking up from his mashed potatoes and towards the young girl.

"How long are you gonna stay?"

"Well..." Shanks swallowed his mouth full of potatoes, "It's almost been a year since we started using this village as our base. I plan on setting sail a couple more times, then we'll leave this village and head north."

"A couple times..." Luffy's face fell, before snapping back up into a grin, "I'll learn how to swim by then!"

Shanks laughed, "Alright! Good luck." Suddenly the doors were kicked open violently and the bar went silent.

"Excuse me." The man who kicked the door said sarcastically. Before scanning around him, "So this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me." The man mocked. Luffy looked up from where she was munching on a strange fruit. He slapped his hand down, causing Shanks to pull his hand and an unopened bottle of sake, away. The pirate crew didn't say anything, just sat quietly, eating and watching with curious eyes as the rest of the group approached the bar.

"We're bandits. Don't worry, we're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy ten barrels of sake."

Makino paled but stood her ground, "Ah. I'm so sorry, but we're fresh out of sake."

The bandit leader's eyes narrowed, "Oh? That's strange. Then what are they drinking?" He jerked his head towards the Red-Haired Pirates crew, "Is that water?"

"N-no, it's sake. But that's all we have." Shanks looked up from his lunch.

"I'm sorry, looks like we've finished the sake here. Sorry 'bout that." He held out the unopened bottle of sake, "Here, take the last bottle. We won't mind." He smiled.

Everything was still for a moment before the bandit suddenly lashed out, shattering the bottle, the sake spilling all over Shanks. Makino and Luffy gasped while the bandits all smirked and started chuckling among themselves. The pirates just watched calmly. Shanks's head was down, the brim of his hat shading his eyes.

"Just who do you think I am?" The bandit growled, "Don't take me so lightly! One bottle isn't enough!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a wanted poster. "My head is worth eight million beli. I'm one of the prime fugitives here, and I've killed 56 people you cocky bastard." Luffy watched with wide eyes, "Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well." He finished his speech as he stuffed the poster back into his jacket.

It was still for a moment.

Then Shanks looked up, a pout on his lips. "Awww, now the floor's all wet." He kneeled down on the floor, "Sorry about that, Makino." Shanks said, picking up a piece of broken glass and totally ignoring the bandit, "Do you have a mop?"

"Ah, it's alright." Makino gasped, snapping out of her daze, "I'll clean it up!"

The mountain bandit 'tsk'ed before he drew his sword and slashed it along the bar, cutting into the wood and sending food and dishes crashing to the floor.

"Well," The bandit sneered, "Since you enjoying cleaning, now you can enjoy it even more." He turned around with a 'hmmph'. "Later you bunch of chickens" The bandit sneered as he left the bar. "What a pathetic town. It doesn't even have sake." He declared, "Let's move on to the next town."

Makino dropped down beside Shanks, "Are you alright, Captain?!" She fussed, "Did you get hurt?" Shanks just held out a hand for her to stop,

"No, I'm fine." And just like that, the pirates broke out into loud, boisterous laughter, Shanks laughing the loudest out of all of them as he removed the straw hat from his head,

"AHHHHAHAHA! Our captain looked so silly!" Lucky boomed.

"He fixed you up good, Captain!" A blond-haired crew member laughed.

"You look pretty dumb on the floor there, Captain!"

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Luffy exclaimed, causing the pirates to go silent again and turn to look at her.

The girl looked absolutely furious, fists clenched tightly at her sides. "THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM?!"

Shanks was silent, watching Luffy with a blank expression as she yelled at him.

"SO WHAT IF THEY HAVE MORE PEOPLE?! WHO LAUGHS AFTER GETTING PICKED ON? YOU'RE NOT A MAN, AND NOT A PIRATE EITHER!"

Shanks offered the fuming girl a small smile.

"Look, I know how you feel. But it's just a bottle of sake. There's nothing to get worked up about." Shanks said, placing the hat back on his head. Luffy just scowled and turned on her heel, prepared to leave. Shanks made a grab for Luffy's arm, who angrily step sided it.

"I don't want to see you again, coward!" Luffy snapped and continued to storm off.

"Aww, don't leave Luffy. C'mon, st-" Shanks trailed off catching luffy's arm, but she still continued walking forward, and her arm had started stretching. This caused several spit-takes, people to be shocked silent, many goldfish impressions and a lot of jaw dropping; really just mass chaos.

"WHA-?!"

"Her arm.. it's stretching...!" Shanks exclaimed, "That's-"

"No way... You..." Yasopp gasped. Luffy was staring at her arm, expression blank before the reaction kicked in.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Luffy screamed.

"It's gone!" Lucky screamed from where he stood with an empty chest, "The Gum-Gum fruit we stole isn't here!"

"WHAAT?!" Lucky Roo quickly picked up a sketchbook and quickly drew the strange fruit.

"Luffy! Did you eat this?!" Lucky demanded, pointing at the drawing.

The young girl nodded, "Well, yea, isn't that desert?... It tasted pretty bad though..."

Shanks grabbed the child whom most of the crew had come to see as a daughter or sister.

"That was the Gum-Gum fruit!" The red-haired pirate panicked.

"It's one of the devil fruits! One of the rarest treasures ever! Whoever eats it will turn into a rubber person and will never be able to swim!"

Luffy's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"WHAAAAAAAAT! You're kidding, RIGHT?!" Shanks grabbed her head and fell dramatically to his knees.

"YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

(The next day)

"I want to buy some fish, Mr. Storekeeper." Luffy smiled at the old man,

"Hey, Luffy, you look like you're in a good mood today. So, did the pirates leave you behind again? Either way, you can't swim anymore..." He said as he handed the young girl some fish. Luffy just laughed.

"It's alright! I'll just be a pirate who doesn't fall into the sea!" She smiled, "Besides, after eating the Gum-Gum fruit I've become even happier! Look!" With a wide grin she stretched her cheeks.

"What's so good about that?!" Luffy turned to see a short, older man, "Having a rubber body, Bah!"

"Mayor!"

"I'm going to tell you again, Luffy. Don't become a pirate! It'll ruin this town's reputation! Besides, you're too cute to be a pirate!" The Mayor fumed, "The Captain may look like a reasonable person, but don't hang out around him again!" Luffy plugged her ears and walked away.

* * *

"They've been away for awhile now..." Makino sighed, drying a plate, "Do you feel lonely, Luffy?" Luffy looked up from her juice.

"Nope, I haven't forgiven them for the bandits incident yet." She huffed and rested her chin on the bar, "I overestimated Shanks! I thought he was a tough pirate."

Luffy frowned and added as an undertone, "What a disappointment."

"Really?" Makino looked up from the glass she had picked up, "I think people who could laugh it off after getting picked on are pretty brave." Luffy looked at her and pouted.

"That's 'cause you don't understand. There are times when a man should fight back!" Makino giggled.

"Oh? I guess I don't know anything then."

"Thats right, you don't."

"Excuse me." A familiar voice said as the newly repaired doors swung closed. Luffy turned around, and scowled.

"Well," The bandit continued, looking around, "Looks like the pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet." The bandits made themselves comfortable.

"What are you waiting for?!" The leader snapped, banging his hand on the table, "We're customers! Bring us some sake!"

* * *

Makino slammed the door to the Mayor's house open, "MAYOR, HURRY! SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED!"

Mayor looked up from his tea, "What's wrong, Makino? What's this fuss about?"

"Luffy was ... Luffy was kidnapped by the bandits!"

* * *

"What an interesting body..." One of the bandits muttered after kicking the small girl.

"Yep, seems like kicking and punching won't do any harm." Another stated. A group of villagers were watching fearfully from the closest building.

"H-hey, go save Luffy!" One of the men whispered. The other villager shook with fear,

"B-but they're bandits! We could get killed!"

"So could Luffy!" The woman behind them snapped.

"Luffy messed with them in the first place!" The second villager reasoned.

"DAMN IT!" Luffy screamed at them, "APOLOGIZE TO ME RIGHT NOW! YOU BASTARD!"

She attempted to punch the lead bandit, who was holding her in the air by her tousled and short black hair.

"My, my. A rubber girl, huh? Who would've thought such a thing existed in this world." And with that, the bandit threw her a good meter or so away.

"DAMN IT!" Luffy snapped, glaring at the bandit, "You'll be sorry for this!"

"A different type of human..." The bandit leader continued, "If I sell the girl to a circus, I could sure get a lot of money."

Luffy picked up a large stick and charged, "What a strong," He stomped down on her head.

"Brat!" He concluded.

The bandit leader stared down at the struggling girl with an amused smirk on his face, "We were just having a good time drinking and talking... Did we say something that pissed you off?"

"Yes you did!" Luffy screamed as the bandit stomped on her head again, voice muffled slightly by the dirt in her face, "Apologize right now! You can't just insult Shanks like that and get away with it, dammit!"

"Luffy sure is hot-headed..." One of the villagers whispered, "Why in the world did she start trouble with them?"

"MOVE YOUR DAMN FOOT YOU DAMNED BANDIT!" Luffy screamed and continued to struggle.

"Let the child go!" The Mayor yelled as he ran towards the group, "Please!" He dropped down to his knees and bowed, "I don't know what Luffy did, and I don't want to argue with you. But I'm willing to pay! So, please, let the child go!" Luffy watched with wide eyes from under the bandit's foot,

"Mayor..." She murmured.

"As one would expect, it's the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation..." The filthy man smirked, "But it's too late! You can't save this little brat now. Because she really makes me angry!"

The bandit stomped on Luffy's head again, making her wince, "When a weakling like her insults me, it makes me so angry!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Luffy snapped, "YOU WILD BABOON!" The bandit 'tsk'ed and drew his sword, placing it against the young girl's neck.

"LUFFY!" Makino screamed,

"Pl-PLEASE!" Cried the Mayor, "Let her go!"

"I was wondering why no one came to welcome us back at the port..." A familiar voice drawled casually. "So this is why..."

"Captain!" Makino gasped as he brushed past her.

"Hey, you guys are the bandits from the other day." Shanks said with a bright smile, before turning his teasing grin on Luffy, though you could see when his eyes flashed dangerously when he saw the girl's predicament, "Luffy! What's wrong? Isn't your punch as strong as a pistol?"

"Shut up!" Luffy snapped.

"Pirate..." The bandit looked at Shanks, "Why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the whole town this time?"

Shanks continued forward.

"I suggest you leave right now! If you get any closer, I might have to open fire, you coward!"

Shanks just kept walking.

One of the bandits cocked his pistol and held it only a few centimetres from the red-haired pirate's head, "Didn't you hear?! You were told not to get any closer!"

The pistol bandit laughed, "Do you want to get shot?" The other bandits joined started laughing.

"Well, since you pulled out your gun, I guess we'll have to fight." Shanks said, a small grin on his face.

The pistol bandit scowled, "Huh!? What did you say!?"

"I said," Shanks pointed at the gun, a calm smile on his face, "Don't use this to scare people..."

Suddenly a gunshot echoed out and the bandit with the gun fell to the ground. Lucky Roo was now standing by Shanks, the pistol in his hands still smoking. Makino and Chief gasped while Luffy looked at them in awe. The bandits cried out in surprise and anger.

"Now you've done it, bastard!" A bandit yelled,

"Damn it, that was dirty!" Another snapped,

"Dirty?" Yasopp mocked,

"Don't make us laugh." Ben said, hands in his pockets, "Do you think we're saints of something?"

"The people standing in front of you," Shanks said, smile melting off this face and hand creeping towards his sabre, "Are pirates."

"Shut up!" A bald bandit snapped, "This is none of business!"

"Listen well bandits..." Shanks said quietly, his hat shadowing his eyes, "You can whip food or sake at me, you can ever spit on me. I'll just laugh it off. But-" His head snapped up as Shanks paused, his expression growing dark and dangerous, Luffy shivered, but kept watching in awe, "I don't care what reasons you have! I won't forgive anyone who messes with my friends!"

"Shanks..." Luffy whispered softly, eyes wide. The bandit leader was silent for a second before bursting out laughing.

"'Won't forgive me"? You. a bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day, want to challenge us!?" The bandit leader laughed again, "WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" The bandits roared approval and charged forward, weapons raised.

"GO TO HELL!"

Ben strode forward, pulling out the rifle he had tucked in the sash at his waist, stance relaxed and casual. "Let me deal with this..." He called to Shanks, who just smiled, "I can take care of them myself."

He then pulled his cigarette from his mouth and pressing it against the closest bandit's forehead, causing him to cry out with pain and fall, cradling his forehead. With an almost lazy smirk, Ben then proceeded to use his rifle as a club and beat all the bandits within a matter of seconds. "Don't overestimate yourselves bandits." Ben stated, cocking his pistol and aiming it towards the rest of the bandits, all while lighting his new cigarette. "If you want to fight us, you better get a fleet of marines to back you up."

"Wow..." Luffy gasped.

"Amazing..." Makino exclaimed quietly.

The bandit leader panicked, "Ah! W-wait a minute! This little brat messed with us first!"

"It doesn't matter. After all, there's a reward on your head, isn't there?" Shanks taunted.

With a 'hmph!', the bandit suddenly threw something down and it exploded in a giant cloud of smoke.

"Smoke bomb!" One of Shanks's pirates yelled.

"Come with me brat!"

"NO! Let go of me damnit!" The smoke cleared, showing Luffy and the bandit leader to be nowhere in sight.

"Luffy!" Shanks called out, "Oh no! We got careless! They took Luffy! Our Luffy! They took our little pirate-wannabe-angel! What should we do!?"

"Captain! Don't panic!" He snapped, being in no better condition, "Let's split up and find them!"

Ben sighed, "That captain..."

* * *

Out at sea on a small skiff, the bandit leader was laughing, "Looks like we got away! Who would guess that a bandit would escape by boat!?"

The was laughing, Luffy held firmly by her shirt in one hand, dangling over the water, "I only used you as a hostage, but you're useless to me now." Luffy struggled furiously, glaring up at the man holding her, a spark of fear in her eyes. "Good riddance," He said, tossing Luffy into the sea and laughing. Luffy flailed wildly, trying to stay afloat. Luffy's eyes widened and the bandit's laughter suddenly cut off, she turned to see a sea king swallow the bandit and boat whole. The sea king paused, red eyes turning to Luffy's struggling form. Luffy looked on in fear, unable to do anything to defend herself as the serpent dove forward. Luffy felt something pull her into an embrace before her vision was obscured by water and blood as she screamed. When everything was clear again, Luffy found herself trembling and being cradled by Shanks. The pirate captain glared hard at the sea king, making it freeze in place.

"Get lost," Shanks growled dangerously. The sea king stared for a moment before fleeing in terror. Luffy looked up at Shanks, tears gathering in her eyes.

"S-Shanks…"

"Thanks, Luffy," Shanks said with a big grin, ruffling her hair "Makino told us what happened. Thanks for sticking up for us." Shanks paused taking in Luffy's tears. "Come on, Lu, pirates don't cry," He teased.

"B-But…Shanks…! Your arm!" Luffy cried, tears overflowing, "YOUR ARM!" It was true, Shanks's entire left arm was gone, nothing but a bloody mess was left in its place. Shanks just gave a small, sincere smile, pulled the sobbing girl that he had come to see as a daughter, closer to his chest. "It's nothing," He said softly, firmly, "It's just an arm…as long as you're alive." His hand shook slightly and he tightened his grip. He had come so close to losing his presious Luffy.

* * *

Ben, who was standing in the small fishing boat Shanks had 'borrowed' saw said man swimming towards them. The dark-haired first mate's eyes widened when his gaze landed on the missing arm. When Shanks reached the side of boat, Ben reached down to help him up. Shanks shook his head and guestured to the unconsious Luffy in his tight grip. Ben nodded and took the small girl from his captain, placing her lightly against the side of the ship. He turned and then helped Shanks up. Who, once on the boat, slumped to the ground.

"You okay captain?" Ben asked, looking at his captain. Said captain just laughed.

"I'm fine!"

Ben frowned, "Fine my ass!" He snapped, before helping his captain to sit up and leaned him against the side of the boat before cheacking the wound over, "I'm not doctor, so we're going to have to get you to Doc once we reach shore." The firstmate stated as he shed his shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

"M'kay..." Shanks hummed, his gaze on Luffy.

"Captain, Lu is fine. Just shocked, she's just sleeping it off." Shanks nodded, looking at his firstmate's stern face, a small smile on his face,

"Sorry for worrying you." Ben stared at him, before nodding and getting up. He moved over to Luffy, picked her up gently and placed her on his captain's lap. Shanks wrapped his one arm around her and burrowed his face into her soft, but sopping hair, falling asleep instantly. Ben sighed, shaking his head,

"That captain..."

* * *

Luffy stood with Shanks, watching the pirates load the ship. Shanks wore a black cloak, hiding his missing arm from view.

"You're really leaving this time?" Luffy asked in a small voice.

"Yep," Shanks said, "We've stayed here long enough, it's about time we move on." Shanks paused and gave Luffy a contemplative look. "Are you upset?"

"Yeah…" Luffy sighed sadly before perking up and giving Shanks a grin, "But I've decided. I'm not going to ask you to take me with you. I'll become a pirate by myself!" Shanks grinned at the small girl and stuck his tongue out in a child-like manner,

"Meh, I wouldn't take you even if you begged me! You don't have what it takes to be a pirate!" He teased.

"YES I DO!" Luffy yelled fiercely, and all of the pirates on the dock turned at Luffy's outburst, grinning, "One day I'll have a crew that's better than yours! And then I'll find the world's greatest treasure and become the QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!" Shanks had been listening with a blank expression before his lips slowly curved up into a smile, a spark of pride, and almost anticipation, lighting his eyes.

"Oh? So you want to be bigger than us, huh? Well then," He said, reaching up and taking his straw hat off his head and placing it on Luffy's, "This hat is my gift to you." Luffy froze with shock before silent tears started streaming down her cheeks. "This is my favorite hat, you know," Shanks said, pulling away, a soft smile on his lips, "When you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me. It'll be our promise, Luffy." And Luffy watched with tears in her eyes and clutching the straw hat tightly as Shanks boarded his ship. Makino came up behind her and put her hands on the young girl's shoulders, smiling down at her when she looked up.

"Raise anchor!"

"Set sail!"

"Aye!"

Luffy watched the ship go, tears in her eyes, "I promise, Shanks..." She whispered fondly.

**AUTHOR's notes:**

**okay so i know i was meant to post this AWHILE ago... and i apologize for all the "inconvenience"...**

**BUT in my defense my summer has been pretty hectic. I spent the summer babysitting my baby nephew at my sister's house. While there for 2 months i was involved in a stalking incident, a gunshot incident, multiple fights, and lots of crime... and weed... **

**so there's my excuse...**

**P.S. this is not originally my story. I adopted it from Tachibana Natsu (hi!)**


	2. Chapter 2

We are Unbreakable Chapter 2

Garp trudged down through the large forest, a small Luffy dragging behind.

"Let me go, dammit, let me go!" she screamed.

"Leaving you alone in the damn village was the worst mistake of my life," Garp growled in annoyance, "not only did you eat a devil, you're still spouting this Pirate nonsense to no end!" Luffy slapped his knee angrily, in a desperate attempt to break free. "Luffy you are destined to become the wife of a fine Marine, if not a marine yourself! Along with Ace, that is."

"Dammit," Luffy whined, "I'm made of rubber... Why does this hurt? Let me go!"

Garp shook his head and scoffed, "Pirate King? Pirate King! Of all the nonsense dripping from the mouth of yours... Fool!"

Luffy grabbed hold of the nearest tree, sick of her grandpa's unsupported attitude towards her newly profound dream. Garp seemed to not notice; until Luffy finally uprooted the tree, her small body unable to handle such long stretching, and crashed into her grandpa.

"Hey!" Garp recoiled, the tree barely phasing him.

"I'm going to be the Pirate King, and become just as strong as Shanks!"

Garp grumbled and snatched Luffy up again, their argument starting anew. Eventually, the two reached a wooden shack and Garp placed Luffy down on the ground while he pounded on the door.

"Dadan!" He yelled, "Get out here!"

A large woman with curly orange hair and a cigarette held between her lips threw open the door, two men trailing behind her. All three of them, horrified at the arrival of the Marine.

"G-G-Garp?" They stuttered out in terror.

Garp grinned. "You seem to be doing well." He greeted.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The large woman, Dadan, exclaimed, "I wish you'd just leave me alone for a change! That Ace is already ten years old you know!"

"Is he?" Garp asked with a chuckle, "Has it really been that long already? How's he doing?"

"It's nothing to laugh at," The short man said, "If he gets any wilder, we won't be able to control him at all!"

"Anyway," Garp said carelessly, grabbing Luffy by the back of her shirt and hoisting her up as she ran by.

"Don't easily brush off the topic!" The shorter of the two men, known as Dogra, cried.

"Take care of this one too." Garp glanced towards his granddaughter, "Now, Luffy, say hello," Garp said. Luffy raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo."

"Who's that kid?" The other man, Magra, asked.

"She's my granddaughter." Garp stated matter-of-factly.

The Bandit Trio gaped. "WHAA-!"

"We gotta take care of another one?!" The men cried.

"Garp's – I mean – Garp-san's granddaughter?!" Dadan gasped.

"Not happening!" the three exclaimed in unison. Garp put Luffy down and the girl resumed her exploring as her grandfather crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well," he said, "You have to options, one of them being behind bars. I've turned a blind eye so far, but you three have committed more crimes than there are stars in the sky."

"Well, true, I don't wanna go to prison..." Magra replied honestly.

"But prison actually seems really tempting," The Dogra finished for him, "Our hands are full with just Ace!"

"And now you want us to take your granddaughter too! I'm sure that kid's just as much of a monster, isn't she?!" Dadan cried, giving an expected glance to the young girl.

"What a crappy looking mountain hut," Luffy said bluntly, staring up at them with innocent eyes.

"You wanna die, you brat?!" Luffy ignored the hag, and instead began chasing a passing by dragonfly; until something splashed against her cheek.

"What was that?" The little girl asked, putting a hand to her cheek and then jerking away, "it's spit! Ew!" Luffy turned around, looking for the source.

"Who's there?!" She yelled. Her eyes frantically scanning through the trees of the forest before stopping themselves upon the figure of a boy. Said boy sat, legs crossed, menacingly on top of the large bear, a deadly glare boring holes into the girl. Though his appearance deceived his nature with his friendly waves and childish freckles.

"Hey! You!" Luffy yelled, glaring up at the older boy, "Apologize! That's gross!"

Garp turned at Luffy's yell. "Oh! Ace!" He said with a grin as he began to walk over to the children.

"Hey!" Luffy repeated, "Apologize!" Ace just glared down at him coldly.

"Luffy, that's Ace," Garp said, coming to stand by his granddaughter, "He's three years older than you. Starting today, you're going to be living with these people, so you better get along, got it?"

"Eh!" The trio cried.

"You can't just decided by yourself?!" The woman exclaimed, but silenced herself at the overpowering glance from the and Ace, however, continued their glares at each other, a silent battle haven taking place.

Garp turned on his heel and left, calling over his shoulder, "That's all. I'll visit again... someday. In the meantime turn them both into nice Marines, or Luffy into a proper wife!"

"Ehhhhhh?!" The trio cried.

"You just decided by yourself?!" Dadan exclaimed. Luffy and Ace continued to glare silently at each other. After the trio finally –cough reluctantly and fearfully cough– said they would take care of Luffy as well, Garp grinned and said goodbye and turned on his heel and left, calling over his shoulder that he'd visit when he had time.

"I only got grandpa," Luffy answered, as the grip around her neck tightened.

"Then call your grandpa here!" the man holding her ordered. "What's your grandpa's name?"

"Garp," Dogra said in a deadpan voice as he walked into the room.

This caused the bandit who had grabbed Luffy to go pale. "Garp!"

"She's going to live with us now," Dogra said with the same deadpan voice.

Everyone began to panic and yell when they heard the news.

"Why did you take her!?" one bandit yelled in disbelief.

"Boss has no backbone at all!" another bandit screamed.

"Shut up!" Dadan yelled as she slammed a plate stacked with meat onto the floor. "It's time for dinner!"

The bandits dropped Luffy, completely forgetting the Garp incident, and dashed towards the plate like a pack of hungry wolves.

"I want some too!" Luffy exclaimed. She attempted to charge towards the stack of meat, but to no prevail, she was carelessly tossed to the sides.

* * *

Luffy frowned at the small bowl of rice in her hand from her place inside the cabin near the fire. Luffy tilted the small bowl and swallowed its contents in one go. She held the bowl out to Dadan.

"I want another bowl!" She said. When Dadan paid her no mind, she called again. "Pops, I want another bowl!"

"I'm a woman!" Dadan yelled at her, "And don't you realize where you've been left?!"

"No," Luffy stated bluntly.

"Then I'll tell you," The woman said, an evil grin coming to her face, "This is the hideout of the mountain bandits who rule Mt. Corvo, the Dadan Family!"

"Mountain bandits? I hate mountain bandits," Luffy deadpanned.

* * *

Luffy watched as Ace got up and left then, having finished his food, her eyes following his every step. "Where's he going?" Luffy wondered aloud as she got up and went after Ace, completely ignoring everyone else.

"Hey!" Luffy called, only for Ace to shut the door in her face. Luffy pouted before throwing the door open and racing after him.

"Hey!" Luffy called again, chasing after Ace, "Wait up! Hey!"

Ace finally turned around and pinned Luffy down with his dark eyes. Luffy just grinned up at him.

"I'm Luffy! I'm not angry that you spat at me anymore! It's nothing to get worked up about! Let's be friends!" The girl said with a grin, waving her arms. Ace just stared at Luffy, a blank mask on his face.

"Are you going somewhere?" Luffy asked.

Ace just got up and started walking away, then, suddenly, Ace lashed out, kicking the tree he was standing next to in the trunk. It snapped and the tree began to fall. Ace kicked the tree again and it began to roll down the hill. Straight at Luffy. Luffy turned and ran, screaming. The tree continued to roll on it's merry way until it plowed over the rubber girl.

Luffy then found herself at a bridge over a deep ravine, with Ace standing in the middle of it. As she stepped on it, the bridge moved and Ace turned to look over his shoulder, surprise crossing his features when he saw Luffy. It quickly vanished though, replaced with an annoyed frown as he turned and began to walk toward the smiling girl. Ace's hand tightened on the metal pole in his hand and he suddenly charged forward, bringing the pole down in an arc and knocking Luffy off the bridge.

Ace's face was filled with unrelenting anger as he watched Luffy fall into the ravine below.

This continued for well over a month, where Luffy would chase after Ace. An annoyed Ace would somehow lose her. Then she'd return back to the hut, days later, covered in bruises and scratches, only to repeat the process, over, and over, and over again.

If Luffy were to be 100% honest, she'd tell you she doesn't understand what's going on... because in truth she didn't. A mere moment ago she had found herself tied against a large tree enjoying pleasant conversations with Ace and Sabo, though she wasn't listening for the most part, and now she was tied against a measly wooden pillar; 4 dangerously looking men in front of her. A wooden mallet was lying on the floor near her legs.

"I told you that my body turned to rubber after I ate the Gum Gum Fruit," Luffy said in annoyance. Porchemy's men cried in fear.

"Shut up," Porchemy grunted towards his men. He then turned his attention back towards Luffy. "Devil Fruit, huh? Looks like you have the real one." He grinned, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Get me a pair of gloves."

"Y...yes sir!" one of the pirates yelled as he ran out of the shack.

"Hoist him," Porchemy ordered his other men.

"Yes, sir!" the remaining pirates yelled.

Luffy was untied from the wooden post and quickly retied again before she escape. The other pirate gave Porchemy a pair of brown gloves. He started to causally put them on.

"Listen, you little shit," Porchemy said as he tightened his gloves. "The money that your friend Ace stole is very important to our pirate crew." He brought his hands up so Luffy could fully see the gloves were covered in sharp spikes along his knuckles.

"And you know where it is." He grabbed Luffy's head, his finger sprawled covering her entire skull. "So, I need you to tell us."

Luffy glared defiantly at him. "No!"

Porchemy kept his composure, but nonetheless pushed the dangling girl backwards. When Luffy began to swing back towards him, Porchemy punched Luffy as hard as he could in the face. Blood sprayed across the dirty floor of the shack as the spikes left deep gashes on her face.

"What a shame," Porchemy sneered, "A little girl like you has gone and ruined her pretty little face." He once again grabbed Luffy's, the force of his fingers against his skin, ushered out more blood and strangled whimpers.

"Don't you know?" Porchemy smirked, slowly leaning closer, "Without a pretty little face a girl is nothing but a useless bitch."

Luffy's sobs could no longer be contained. It was only a few more seconds before she started to cry and struggle him and the ropes binding her. "It hurt! I'm scared! Help me!"

Porchemy mercilessly drew back his fist, and once again threw it ruthlessly at the sobbing girl.

"Talk, you little shit!" Porchemy screamed as he hit Luffy again.

Hours passed, as the sun was now close to setting. Luffy now found herself hanging from the ceiling, bloody, beaten, and watching as Porchemy walked over to the wall and hefted up his sword. His patience was wearing thin, and if the girl was adamant to talk, she left him no choice but to end things quickly.

"Since you won't tell me, you die," The pirate hissed quietly.

Just as he lowered his arm, ready to cleave Luffy's pretty little head from her body, one of the walls to the shack imploded, wood breaking apart and flying everywhere.

"STOP!" Ace and Sabo screamed as they charged into the shack, metal poles raised and ready for a fight.

**And they lived happily ever after. The End.**

**Author's note:**

**Just Kidding 3**

So as you can see ^^ ii updated :yay!:

School and life are just going great for me now. So im going take this advantage and start writing in my free time...

Alot of fanfiction writers tend to respond to their reviews down here...

I'm not popular enoguh to do that TT_TT *sob* (JK)

But I would like to say thanks to all my lovely reviews

I love when people review. It makes me feel special, like I actually have friends... Not that I dont have friends... I do... and they're real too...

Anyways SHOUT OUT TO _**XxlilAnimeFan-GirlxX**_ cause this little angel's review made me grin like the chershire cat himself when i read it .

FINALLY MY LOVELYS: chao~ & most importantly "dont be basic;)" # . . 3


End file.
